Still fighting over what to name it
by Combined Transfans
Summary: Five authors, one story. This is going to be very interesting... *writers are Ashana, The Crab, Maelstrom, Hotshot94, and SuperSayin2Gohan*
1. Default Chapter

A story me, The Crab, HotShot94, SuperSayin2Gohan, and Maelstrom are writing. Wish us luck!  
  
Disclaimer: We don't own Transformers. All we own are ourselves and our Minicons.  
  
~*~  
  
Sally carefully eyed everybody that came into the room. She sat back in her seat of the viewing room and looked at her watch. Half a minute late, she said to herself. She looked back at the door just in time to see a boy with brownish-red hair and bright emerald eyes walk in. She watched as his eyes swept around the room, stopping at every blonde-haired girl in the room, not that there were very many.  
  
The boy turned back to the two following him. A tall boy with dirty blonde hair and blue eyes and a girl with brown hair and eyes to match. Sally watched with interest as he pointed to . . . a girl all the way across the room from her. Debating whether to let them know she was the girl they were looking for, she watched them cross the red carpet and walk up to the girl. She looked startled as he introduced himself. After a minute she began to look downright confused. Sally quickly jumped up and crossed the room, catching the last phrase of the red haired boy's sentence.  
  
".DarkHoku from chat? Remember?" She quickly slipped in between the two who had been following him and grabbed the boys shoulder. He spun around, mouth open to tell her off when he spotted her blonde hair, blue eyes and the fact that she was about half a foot shorter than he was. Sally looked at the girl behind them, flashed an apologetic smile and dragged the tall boy back across the room to where her she had been sitting. The other two followed them, grinning.  
  
"Good job, Brent." The blonde boy, whose name was Tim, said. Sally and the other girl, Rachel, both smiled, fighting back laughter. Brent was red up to the tips of his ears. He quickly changed the subject.  
  
"So, anybody see Richard yet?" He said, sitting down on the padded bench. The other three shook their heads. Tim and Rachel joined him. Sally stayed standing up, pacing back and forth in front of them. She was about to say something, but a hand tapped her lightly on the shoulder.  
  
"Ahhh!" She jumped about a foot in the air (literally) and turned to find herself facing a blonde haired, blue eyed boy. He had taken a nervous step back. People who had been staring at her, startled by the outburst, quickly passed by. Sally could actually feel her face becoming bright red. "Um, oops." Richard grinned. The blushing girl quickly took a seat next to Rachel, looking down at the carpet.  
  
"Well, all of us are here. Now what do we do?" Rachel asked.  
  
"How 'bout the viewing rooms? Their showing some Transformers 2004 stuff in the first one." Tim suggested.  
  
"Sounds good to me!" Sally said, the blushing gone as she became her usual energetic bounce-off-the-wall self. "Come on, lets go!" She shot ahead of the others and out of the room, getting a good head start ahead of the others.  
  
"Is she always this energetic?" Richard asked, watching her leave the room.  
  
"Hopefully not." Brent, Rachel and Tim all said at the same time as they followed her down the hall and into the first viewing room. They were the only ones in it. Sally was viewing all the empty seats, deciding where to sit. She fixed her blue framed glasses, which had slipped down her nose, and after a minute of bouncing around the room she decided on the first row in the very center. The others sat in the row behind her, sitting down just as the lights to the room went off.  
  
"I wonder why nobody else is in here." Tim trailed off as the screen flickered to life. There was a sudden burst of light. A tingling climbed up all of their spines as the room darkened and they all fell into unconsciousness. Just before they passed out, a sound filled their ears. The sound of Megatron's laugh.  
  
~*~  
  
Well, there you are! The first chapter of whats going to be one confusing Fanfic.  
  
Next up: The Crab 


	2. Arrival

**Disclaimer**: All that we (as in the five of us writing this fic) own are our Minicons, and ourselves.

**The-Crab's Note:** Sorry that took so long to get out. But I've had EXTREME writer's block, plus alots been going on in my life lately. Both good and bad. But enough of my ramble, here's the second chapter!

**Chapter 2: _Arrival _(written by The-Crab)__**

****

****

Richard slowly opened his eyes, but quickly closed them due to the blinding sun. He lied his head back in the grass, and.._grass?_  Wasn't he and the others at BotCon? He sat up straight, and quickly took in his surroundings.

Tim was lying face up a few feet away.

Sally was lying on her side on a large, flat stone.

Brent was slumped up against a tree.

Rachel was lying face down not too far from anybody.

                    '_This isn't good. Werent we at BotCon watching the preview to the new Transformers series?... Oh well,  I guess I better get everyone up' _thought Richard. The nearest person was Tim. Richard got up to his feet, and stumbled over there, finding himself slightly dizzy. A few steps later, he  kneeled next to Tim, and shook him by the shoulders.

                 "Ugh...what?" mumbled Tim. He then noticed something that shouldn't be there: the outdoors. Tim, much like Richard, bolted upright. "Dude, where are we!?" Tim quickly said, obviously shocked. "Well one things for sure, it isn't Kansas." Said Richard, being sarcastic. "Seriously man, where are we?" Tim asked again. "I dunno. Lets wake up the others, then let's find out where we are." Replied Richard. "Gotcha!"

                    Tim walked over to the unconscious form of Brent, while Richard proceeded to wake up Rachel. Tim stood over Brent, thinking about how he should wake him up. Lacking creative thought, Tim just woke Brent up the same way Richard woke him up: shaking of the shoulders.

                    Brent's eyes snapped open, and stared at Tim. Tim, startled by Brent's actions, stepped back. "Hey man, didn't mean to wake you. Well, actually I did, come on, lets get to the others." Tim said. "Uh, ok." Said Brent, following the larger boy.

                    By that time, Richard had woken up Rachel, the same way as usual, and was proceeding to wake up Sally, when Tim suddenly walked up to him, and said,  "Dude remember what happened last time? You tapped her shoulder and she jumped a foot in the air. You may wanna do this subtly, and not shaking of the shoulders." "He's right." Replied Rachel. "Yeah I remember." Replied Richard. He gently held onto her shoulders, and lightly shook her. Tim turned to Rachel.

                    "You think he would've listened." Tim said to Rachel. "I know. Five bucks says she bolts up and smacks him in the face." "Nah, I'm broke enough as it is...One buck." "You're on!"

                   Richard ignored the bet taking place behind him as he silently hoped Rachel was wrong. Suddenly without warning, Sally bolted upright and, much to Tim's dismay, smacked Richard in his face.Richard fell over backwards, holding his throbbing face.  "YES!!" exclaimed Rachel. She stuck her hand out to Tim. "Pay up!" Tim grumbled a bit while digging for his wallet in his pocket. Sally, meanwhile, was rubbing her head.

                   "Why does my head hurt?" she asked to noone in specific. "Well, that's what happens when you hit your head up against a solid object." Replied Tim, handing over his lost dollar. "Alright, alright, lets get going before we die of old age." Said Richard, still slightly holding his head. "Umm...where to, exactly?" asked Brent. Tim looked around, before pointing to his right.

                   "I say we go that way." He said. "Why should we go that way?" asked Rachel. "Because," Tim started. "moss grows on the north side of trees, and..." Tim trailed off, noticing that the tree, that Brent was slumped against, had moss growing in the opposite direction he was aiming for. "As I was saying, I say we go in that direction." Said Tim, pointing in the opposite direction. 

                   "I say we go that way." Said Richard, pointing to his left. "Well you know there is only one way to solve this.." Started Tim. "And that is?..." asked Richard. Tim quickly jumped into an odd position, and quickly shouted, "We must Kung Fu fight!" Everyone looked at Tim oddly. "Are you serious?" asked Sally. Tim returned to his normal standing position. "Nah, lets just flip a coin." He said, pulling out a quarter. Tim flipped it into the air. "Call it." He stated. "Tails!" said Richard.

                    Tim caught the quarter, and slapped it onto his right hand. He looked at Richard. "Is that your final answer?" Tim asked the older boy. "Yup." Said Richard. Tim pulled his left hand off of his right hand, revealing a heads-up quarter. "Yes! We go North!" Tim exclaimed. He turned around to the other three. "Is that cool with you?" he asked them. They all merely shrugged. "Alright! Let's go!" exclaimed Tim, walking in the apparent direction of North. The others followed.

                   Brent's feet were killing him, they'd been walking for...man, he didn't even know! "Hey, Tim!" called Brent. "Yeah?" answered Tim, looking behind himself. 

"You're the guy with the watch, how long have we been walking?" "Ummm...about 12 minutes." Replied Tim. Brent heavily sighed. "Do you complain everywhere you go, Hoku?" asked Sally. Brent glared over at Sally. "My name's Brent, NOT Hoku! When are you gonna start using my real name?" before Sally could respond, Tim interrupted.

               "Quiet! I think I hear something," Tim said, holding his pointer finger over his lips. "Hm?" replied Richard. He, along with the other three, stopped walking. Tim remained in the same position he stopped in, as did the others...

...Silence...

               Just as Sally was about to walk up to Tim and as him what he heard, a loud bang erupted throughout the area. Tim, Richard, and Rachel all snapped their heads in the direction the sound came from. Brent jumped back a bit, and Sally visibly flinched. "Uh, perhaps someone's hunting?" asked Sally.

               "Nah, its too warm for it to be hunting season." Said Richard. "Yeah, and that shot sounded a bit electronic, too." Said Rachel. "Lets check it out!" said Tim. "Hang on, how do we know that's the right way?" asked Rachel. "Well, there kinda _is _no right way when you're in the middle of nowhere. Besides, _someone_ fired that shot. Meaning theres someone out there. If we can find them, we can find out where we are, and how to get back home!" said Tim.

              The others remained silent, knowing Tim was right. Tim pointed his head in the direction the shot was heard. "Come on guys, lets get going!" he said, quickly walking towards the area of the shot.

 -_-_-_-

                 He stood away from the battle, watching it progress. '_Not bad, but he's getting too arrogant._' He thought as he watched Hot Shot battle with the Star Saber. Starscream and Hot Shot were dueling with their sabers with Hot Shot as the aggressor. The large Transformer crossed his arms, and continued watching the fight. Suddenly his internal scanner beeped. He looked around the area, seeing nothing unusual. He was about to stop searching when he saw an object glowing in his infrared vision. "A Minicon..." he said to himself. But before he could rush to the Minicon's location, his scanner picked up movement near it. The image was blurred, but cleared, and appeared to be five humans. The large mech scoffed. "We don't need them finding it." He said. Scavenger uncrossed his arms, and hurried to the Minicon's location.

            The five of them crowded around the brightly glowing object. While walking, Brent had seen bright light coming from nearby boulders. The others wanted to see as well, so they naturally followed. "What do you think it is?" asked Sally. "It looks like a Minicon panel." said Tim. "Get real!" said Richard. Brent, ignoring everyone's comments on the object, leaned closer to it. 

              The other four stopped speaking as Brent made contact with the object. Before any of them could consider saying anything, a hologram appeared from the pannel. It was  apparently a robot, roughly the same size as its watchers. It had bright green optics that shone out from under a yellow, orange and green helmet. Across its back were two bike wheels with orange and yellow covers overtop of them, making them look like wings. Silver arms protruded from its orange shoulders.

            The robot then began a chain of beeps, of which no one could understand. Save for one person. "Hey, you guys! Did you hear that?" asked Brent to the other four. They all looked at him oddly. "Uhh, Brent, perhaps you hit your head too hard. All that it said were a bunch of blips and beeps. Nothing understandable" said Richard. "Well, _I _heard something. It said 'Hi, what's you're name? I'm Live-Wire!'" Tim arched an eyebrow. "Ok, well, you tell you're friend we have to go. We need to get home." Said Tim. 

          "You're not going anywhere!" exclaimed a loud, booming voice. Everyone snapped their heads around in shock, and just stared in even more shock. Standing before them was the large Transformer known as Scavenger. "Dude...that thing's huge." Said Tim. Sally tried her best to stay conscious, but failed. Richard stared in awe as he needed to change his pants. Brent just stared along with most of everyone else. "Woah...that looks like Scavenger!" exclaimed Rachel. .

            Scavenger, noticing how Rachel said his name, spoke up. "I do not know how you know of me, foolish human. But if you want to live, you will give me that Minicon!" Brent's jaw dropped to the ground...almost litteraly. At the fact that the giant mech spoke, and that it...or he wanted the supposed Minicon. Brent turned around to Live-Wire. "You're a Minicon?" he asked. "Yeah. But I don't know why Scavenger is acting the way he is. He's an...woah! look out!" Live-Wire grabed Brent by the wrist, and jumped off to the side, just dodging Scavenger's grasping hand.

       "Uhhh...let's get outta here!" exclaimed Richard. The others nodded, and followed suit. Scavenger grunted, and chased after the five..er...six into the nearby woods. Each step he took shook the ground, and made the kids shake. The farther and faster they ran, the woods got thicker and thicker. Unfortunately, two things kept the teens from running further. Fatigue, and a dead end at a cliff. Tim looked up at the cliff before  them. Tim looked up at the cliff before them.  "Well...we're screwed!" said Tim. The ground shook more and more as Scavenger got closer and closer. "Come on! There's gotta be a way outta here!" exclaimed Sally. 

         "There _is _no way out, human!" Scavenger's glass-shattering voice stated. The teens and Minicon turned around to see the behemoth of a transformer, Scavenger, staring straight down at them. "I am fed up with this game of Cat and Mouse, humans. Now give me that Minicon!" Scavenger demanded. Getting no response, Scavenger stepped forward, receiving each of the kids stepping backwards.

           "Back off, Scavenger!" yelled out a second voice. Everyone looked over to see a red Kenworth pulling a blue and silver trailer. Scavenger, seemingly surprised by this turn of events, turned to fully face the newcomer. "Optimus, Super mode!" exclaimed  the truck. Then, surprisingly, the trailer detached itself, and split up into four parts, connected by the rear. They then flipped over, and re-attached to each other, forming a giant pair of legs. Then, the truck itself flew into the air, and the back wheel's formed arms. The grill of the truck then attached itself to the legs, and a head flipped over to where the arms used to be.

             "Back away from the kids, Scavenger!" commanded Optimus in his super mode. "Why don't you make me?!" retaliated Scavenger. Optimus, in turn, pulled out his large gun, and aimed it at Scavenger. The red, aiming laser found its way to where the Autobot insignia would be on Scavenger's chest. If Scavenger could sweat, he would. He grinded his teeth, and spoke. "You may have gotten another Minicon, Prime, but we shall prevail!" With that, Scavenger teleported away. Optimus lowered his gun, and spoke to himself. "I hope you know what you're doing, old friend." Then, the sudden sound of something hitting the ground snapped Optimus out of his daze. He looked over to the six, and found Sally lying on the ground, passed out. 

                 Optimus then quickly reverted to vehicle mode, and drove over to the kids. Pulling up next to them, he opened his door. "Need a ride?" he asked them. Tim looked to the other three, who looked at him in turn. They nodded and climbed in, as Tim sighed and went to pick up Sally. Grumbling about how he has to do all the work, Tim carried Sally into the cab of Optimus.

                 Groaning as she awoke, Sally opened her eyes. She saw several things. The first of which were the other four standing around her. The next were the giant mechs known as Autobots. But the next part made her blood run cold. 

"I'm a bit of a drifter, maybe that's why I'm here. On Cybertron, they called me Sideways..."

**The-Crab's Note:** WHEW! Finally done! Hope ya liked it! In t he next chapter, the five of us debate telling the 'Bots about who we really are! 

I'm not sure who's next, though. But hey, look forward to it!               


	3. Minicon Springer

Sally just stared up at Sideways giving him the coldest glare imaginable, not moving an inch. While the others were introducing themselves back at the base. Rachel and Brent looked over at her and gave her the look not to say anything about Sideways. She just glared back but nodded her head any way.  
  
"So who are you five?" asked Optimus  
  
"My name's Tim."  
  
"I'm Richard."  
  
"The name is Brent."  
  
"I'm called Sally."  
  
"And my name is Rachel, but you can call me Rach."  
  
The Autobots then introduced themselves on at a time. When they were finished Red Alert asked them,  
  
"What were you kids doing in the woods in the first place. It's very far from any houses."  
  
They all glanced at each other nervously, each trying to think of an answer.  
  
"Well?" asked Optimus  
  
"We were just exploring in those woods that end near where we're staying and we got lost." said Richard  
  
Everyone's hearts were beating fast as they nervously waited to see if they bought it.  
  
"Do you need a ride back?" asked Hot Shot  
  
"No, we were staying at a hotel and we just checked out today, so we have no place to stay now." answered Rachel  
  
"Well I suppose that it'll be alright for you guys to stay here for awhile. We have an extra room you guys can use. Smokescreen can show you where it is." said Optimus  
  
"Thanks." they all said before they followed Smokescreen to their room. When they got their Smokescreen opened the door for them and showed them in. "I'll leave you guys to put your stuff where you want it. There are some blankets and pillows in the door over there. Oh and just to warn you Hot Shot is right next door and he talks in his sleep."  
  
"I DO NOT!" they heard Hot Shot yell  
  
They all began cracking up as they began to set up beds for them selves with the blankets. When they heard the door shut and were sure nobody was outside the door they turned to each other and began talking.  
  
"What are we going to do?" asked Tim  
  
"I think we should spill the beans on Sideways so he doesn't betray the Autobots and lets Starscream get the Star Saber." said Sally  
  
"I don't think that's a good idea. We risk everything getting messed up, also he could tell Megatron about us." said Brent  
  
"Besides they get it back. And we risk not having Scavenger being able to get away from the Decepticons." said Richard  
  
"But he tricks Hot Shot! I don't want to hand over the Star Saber to Starscream. Who then ends up giving it to Megatron. And besides they lose it again remember?!" said Sally  
  
Brent and Sally began arguing about what to do till Richard asked loudly,  
  
"What do you think Rachel?"  
  
Everybody then turned and faced her.  
  
"Man I hate being put on the spot." she muttered  
  
"Well?" asked Sally impatiently  
  
"I think it would be smarter if we kept our mouths shut about it. I want to keep the Decepticons from getting the star saber as well. But we also have to take in consideration that Sideways can tell Megatron about us. And I don't know about you but I don't want a bunch of Decepticons coming after me. Besides when I said Scavenger's name I already risked Megatron finding out, so all I can do is hope that Scavenger doesn't tell anyone." she then bent down and grabbed a candy bar then began to walk out the door.  
  
"Hey where are you going?" asked Brent  
  
"For a walk. If you guys vote about it before I get back, then I'm against telling them."  
  
She then went out side and just began walking around outside taking care not to get too far from the base so she wouldn't get lost. When she stopped to finish the candy bar she noticed something glowing out of the corner of her eye. She went to go check it out.  
  
"Oh wow, I think it's a Minicon." she said to herself as she began shifting some rock. When she was done she saw a Minicon panel and picked it up. It then began to glow. Then a gray and dark blue Minicon was standing right in front of her.  
  
"Hi my name's Rachel. What's yours?"  
  
"My name is Springer. Where am I?"  
  
"You're on Earth. About a 15 minute walk from the Autobots base."  
  
Suddenly the ground shook. Turning around, Rachel spotted Megatron and the other Decepticons.  
  
"Oh boy." she said  
  
"You there human, hand over that Minicon now. And I might spare your life."  
  
Rachel just stood there doing some quick thinking. Then whispered to Springer,  
  
"Hey can you transform into anything?"  
  
"A skate board, why?"  
  
"When I give the signal transform ok."  
  
"I have given you your chance." said Megatron as he reached down to grab them  
  
"Ok. Now!"  
  
Springer then transformed and Rachel hopped on and they sped away.  
  
"Don't just stand there you fools! Go after them!" yelled Megatron  
  
"Yes sir!" they all replied as they transformed and chased after them Cyclonus and Starscream then flew ahead of the others and transformed right in front of Rachel and Springer. The force of them landing caused Rachel to lose her balance and fall backwards off of Springer. He then transformed and rushed to help her up. Cyclonus and Starscream began to walk towards them.  
  
"Oh man we're in trouble now." she said to Springer  
  
"You can say that again." he replied  
  
Rachel was looking around for someplace to hide when she saw the woods.  
  
"Come on! We can hide in the woods over there till the Autobots show up." said Rachel and they ran towards the woods  
  
"Give it up you pathetic human. There is no where for you to run." said Starscream as he and Cyclonus transformed again and followed them  
  
"Who you calling pathetic?! You over grown piece of scrap!" she yelled back  
  
"Why.you little." he said  
  
"I don't think that was a very good idea." said Springer  
  
"I know, but I get mad easily." she replied glaring back at Starscream  
  
They then quickly ran off the path that they were on and under the shelter of the trees so the Decepticons couldn't see them. Rachel then turned to Springer and said, "Listen the base is about half a mile that way. Go and get help, I'll follow and try to keep them busy."  
  
"How?" he asked puzzled  
  
"I'll have to figure that out. But don't worry I grew up in the country and had a bunch of woods around me so I'll be fine."  
  
"I can't risk you getting hurt because of me. Either you come with me or I go with you."  
  
Rachel stares at him for a few moments then shakes her head smiling.  
  
"Alright you win. Lets go."  
  
They then made their way quietly towards the base. They frequently looked back whenever they heard the sound of a Decepticon. They then heard the sound of laser fire. "Sounds like the Autobots showed up." said Rachel grinning  
  
Tim then showed up.  
  
"Come one lets get out of here the Autobots are handling the Decepticreeps."  
  
"I think that's going to be harder then you make it sound." said Springer  
  
"Why?" asked Rachel  
  
He just pointed behind her and they turned around and their blood ran cold. It was Starscream.  
  
Tim and Rachel thought  
  
"Looks like you have no where else to go, and no Autobots to help you." he said grinning  
  
Rachel just glared back up at him and stood in front of Springer.  
  
"Foolish human what do you think you can do against me?" he said as he took a step towards them  
  
Tim, Rachel, and Springer then took a couple steps back from him.  
  
"Can he transform into anything?"  
  
"Just a Skateboard."  
  
"You wanna try to make a break for it?" he asked as Starscream took another few steps closer  
  
"Yeah I'm sure we can get pretty far before he catches us." replied Rachel rolling her eyes  
  
Just then Hot Shot showed up and punched Starscream in the face. He looked down at Rachel and Tim and asked,  
  
"Hey you two alright?"  
  
"Yeah I'm ok." said Tim  
  
"Yeah me too."  
  
"Good you two get out of here with that Minicon and get back to the base." said Hot Shot as he turned to resume fighting with Starscream.  
  
They then ran past him and headed back towards the base. They reached the edge of the trees and went running towards the base when a laser was fired 5 ft in front of them causing them to fly back a couple feet. They looked up and saw Megatron walking towards them grinning.  
  
"Oh great, I thought I smelled something bad." said Rachel  
  
"Insolent human. Hand over that Minicon and you won't get hurt."  
  
"Where have I heard that one before." muttered Tim  
  
"You must have blown a circuit if you think we'll hand him over to you." said Rachel  
  
"Prepare to suffer the consequences." he said as he reached down for them  
  
Tim and Rachel began to run away. Rachel looked back and saw that Springer was to scared to move. She ran back and pushed him out of the way just as Megatron grabbed her. Tim then grabbed him and they hid behind some boulders.  
  
"Alright my little friend, give yourself up and I'll let your friend go. If not." he then grinned and began squeezing Rachel.  
  
Springer was about to get up and give himself up when Tim grabbed his arm and pulled him back. And he began to protest.  
  
"Look I know I can't understand what you're saying, but I do know that you want to help her. So do I. But Megatron is not going to keep his word. We'll just have to think of something else and quickly."  
  
"I'm running out of patience Minicon. You better hurry and save your friend." he said laughing and squeezing harder  
  
"Let go. of me you. over grown garbage can!''  
  
"I'm getting really tired of your insolence human." he said glaring down at her  
  
Just then someone fired a shot at Megatron's back and he took a few steps forward.  
  
"Who did that? Is that you Optimus?" he demanded  
  
"Wrong. Guess again Megatron."  
  
Rachel turned her head as much as she could and saw that it was Sideways.  
  
she thought  
  
"If you know what's good for you, you'll let the kid go." he said  
  
"You dare threaten me. I could crush your little friend in an instant if I wanted to!"  
  
"But you're not going to till the Minicon comes out from where its hiding, and if you kill the kid you'll have some royally pissed off Autobots to deal with. Besides I'll get her before you squeeze her enough to kill her."  
  
"You think so huh? Why don't you try it then." he replied smirking  
  
Sideways then fired at Megatron's wrist. He grunted in pain then laughed  
  
"You'll have to do better than that if you want this human back."  
  
"Can you kinda hurry it up dude, this guys stench is killing me."  
  
"Be quiet you little brat!"  
  
Sideways then fired 3 shots at his face. Megatron fell back and let go of Rachel. She went flying through the air.  
  
"Ahhhh!" she screamed as she began fell to the ground  
  
Sideways Transformed and drove to where she was going to land and caught her.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"Don't mention it." They turned and saw Megatron standing up glaring daggers at them.  
  
"You think that you've won? Think again! Power Link!" he yelled  
  
Leader 1 then power linked with him and Megatron aimed his cannon at them.  
  
"Now Autobot prepare to meet your end." he said as he powered up his cannon to full power  
  
"Uhh, this is just a thought but don't you think you should move?" asked Rachel  
  
Sideways didn't say anything then out of nowhere a ball of energy came and hit Megatron knocking backwards and forcing the shot into the air.  
  
Everybody looked over and saw Optimus on one knee with both hands out in front of him. Then Hot Shot showed up with the Star Saber along with Smokescreen. Megatron stood up and looked at Optimus and said,  
  
"You got lucky this time Prime, but next time will be different." and then he warped back to his base.  
  
thought Tim who was walking over with Springer  
  
Optimus looked down at them and asked if they were ok. They all said they were.  
  
"Except its going to take me a week to get Megatron's smell out of my clothes." said Rachel smiling  
  
Everybody laughed at that, even Sideways. They then headed back to the base to introduce the others to the new Minicon.  
  
That night Sally, Richard, Tim, Brent and Rachel talked about what they should do. In the end they all agreed to not say anything, even Sally though you could tell that she hated not telling them about Sideways. 


End file.
